


Obscurity Helps (Occasionally)

by ghostesez



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostesez/pseuds/ghostesez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspection on Archangel Raphael as he watched the events of season one unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscurity Helps (Occasionally)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Now that season 2 has begun, this has mostly been rendered obsolete. But, this is still from a viewpoint of only season 1, so I'll keep it the way it is. 
> 
> Original: Okay, so Raphael is mentioned a few times in series, but the producers don't think that he'll be added to the series anytime soon- if at all. So, I decided to explore why that might be.
> 
> Also, I'm aware that Michael seems to think that Noma heals him at the beginning of episode four, but I'm not convinced. For the sake of this introspection, it was Raphael who did so.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Raphael can honestly say that he doesn’t remember the beginning of the Extermination very well. First, there was the chaos which ensued immediately after everyone realized that Father was gone. Then, the next thing he knew, Gabriel and Michael were butting heads as to why He left. It all happened so fast and the next time Raphael noticed a single thing, Gabriel had annihilated half of the humans. Michael was off dotting over some baby he was convinced was the Chosen One and Uriel disappeared to all points nowhere. Raphael was almost offended that everyone seemed to forget about him.

A number of years later, the Extermination seemed to be over- everything seemed quiet. Ten years had passed since Gabriel was believed to be dead by the humans. Of course this was false, but ignorance is bliss and Michael never mentioned the possibility of his twin being alive. Michael himself had settled in Vega, some new city which popped up in the ruins of Las Vegas not long after the incident at the Hoover Dam. The humans were doing well for themselves, or so it seemed.

Raphael never agreed with the prospect of a chosen child destined to save the human race. The whole thing seemed… cliché. A young savior rises up to save the planet- like that’s never been done before. In Raphael’s opinion, the fate of the human race should fall on the actions of the species, not one man. Still, he found out that the Chosen One came into his own. Raphael was, of course, neutral in the war, but that doesn’t mean he never watched over his little brothers. Michael was a time bomb in more ways than one, and wasn’t to be trusted alone for a long period of time.

The Chosen One turned out to be a young man named Alex, and that was all the information Raphael had on him. It wasn’t until he left Vega that Raphael got to see him for the first time. Raphael followed from a safe distance, knowing that Michael would inevitably come after the boy. Silently, Raphael wondered why Michael was keeping to himself now of all times. Just as Raphael predicted, a while later Michael zoomed past Alex and intercepted him. Now, under any other circumstance, this is where Raphael would have left, but he stayed- observing the jeep as it speed through the Mojave. There was something off about this situation.

Raphael didn’t realize the intensity of the situation until Michael willingly let himself be stabbed by the red angel. Michael was an archangel, _the archangel_ , if he was wounded, it was because he desired it. Probably a ploy to get Alex back to Vega, but why was Alex leaving to begin with? Something just didn’t add up to Raphael. Naturally, he continued to tail them. Alex sped through the desert faster than Raphael had ever seen a car move. Michael was wounded, sure, but he wouldn’t die. Now, Michael was a bit of a snake sometimes and likely told Alex that he could die, but, in reality, Michael was as immortal as they come. Unfortunately, Michael could still be damaged, and with humans caring for him, the possibility of such increased. Raphael thought he could see Michael being wheeled into a hospital.

This was a problem for Raphael. He was a healer, a well-known healer. In fact, in olden times, humans would pray to him for help in times of need. He couldn’t help them all and after a significant amount of his followers had died, the legend of the Archangel Raphael faded into obscurity. He missed his followers often- they were a distraction and gave him something to invest in. Typical humans, really. It was a similar situation to Gabriel being deemed the messenger of Heaven. The problem was simply that humans had no idea how to handle a wounded angel. Unconscious and probably bleeding significantly, they would use what they could. This would only make things worse, Michael wasn’t human, and he didn’t need human medicine.

Later that evening, Raphael snuck into the hospital and tracked down his brother. Using an old trick with one of his own feathers, he applied melted keratin to the wound. It didn’t completely close and would probably scar, but now the humans wouldn’t do too much damage. Apparently, they didn’t realize that even an immortal being needs certain procedures to be done. Raphael slipped out as silently as he came and flew off into the night. He wished that he could speak with Michael, but was concerned that this might compromise his neutrality.

About a day later, it came to Raphael’s attention that Uriel had come back. Well, this was interesting. She was a bit devious and would use this shifty peace to her advantage. Something told Raphael that his twin sister wanted to reignite the war between Michael and Gabriel. He simply knew her too well to think otherwise. He didn’t receive an invitation to this family meeting apparently going on. He wouldn’t have gone anyway, but an acknowledgment that he still existed would have been nice.

The next week or so was something of a blur to Raphael. He could tell that things were amiss- both in Vega and the eyrie. He never found out what exactly was the problem. One particular day he saw Michael fly off towards the sea. Something deep down told Raphael that Michael needed to be alone- someone had died, and knowing his brother, Raphael was almost certain that Michael had been a leading cause in the death. Not long after, Raphael spotted a little red jeep speed out of Vega towards to the northeast. It almost certainly carried Alex towards Gabriel’s eyrie.

Raphael did not intervene in either situation, nor did he inform his siblings what he had learned by spying on the two. After all, Raphael was a healer- it was simply who he was. As everyone knows, a healer does nothing but patch up what has already been done. Gabriel and Michael always seemed to start things, Uriel pushed them along, and Raphael cleaned up the mess. It was not a particularly glorious job, but it had to be done. After the events of the Flood, which was a particular challenge, Raphael decide that this conflict too, did not require him to intervene. The planet would need a healer when this was all over, and Raphael actually looked forward to the prospect of stitching the world back together better than it was to begin with. Maybe, in the fallout, the legend of the Archangel Raphael would revive itself and lead some humans into a new future.


End file.
